At the End of the Road
by Defying Reality
Summary: Keep a box of candy on hand, and a smile on your face, and a few extras in your pockets...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Pandora Hearts

For Jack did not steal the Queen's tarts

Read and review before you part

For they are treats to the author's heart

**Author's note:**

**Well, hello! This is the evil author, Defying Reality, speaking! Today, I feel like killing Xerxes Break a.k.a Kevin Regnard. Read if you please, leave if you don't. Once you've finished reading, please do take some time and drop me a review! Well, that is unless you're going to scold me… please keep that to yourself, thank you!**

* * *

Break has always known that once the second Tragedy of Sablier is prevented, it is the time to leave. So when the time came, he let himself be taken away. By then, there were people - more than the number required - who knew his true identity. Kevin Regnard, a murderer, an illegal contractor, one who will be given a death sentence.

But of course, there were many complications. What will happen if people found out that they had recruited an illegal contractor, and ever more so, a murderer, into Pandora? Chaos will ensue. Not that he was the only illegal contractor. Oz Vessalius is also one, but that fact is not known publicly. He also was not the only murderer around. When you think about it, Gilbert Nightray killed someone to obtain Raven, and then Vincent Nightray… It aggravated Break to just think about him. But, the main point is… most of the people within Pandora is not completely pure.

Still, they needed to do something him even if they did not know how. Not publicly, of course. That was why this case had been given to the Nightrays. By the hateful jurisdiction of fate, he had fallen into the hands of Vincent Nightray because Gilbert, whom he was well acquainted with, was told not to interfere. Not that it mattered since there was not much of him left anyways.

Break always knew that it would be the time to leave, but he had never thought that he would be separated from them before he dies. Yes, he was dying… And when he was taken away, it was not that he would give up without a fight, it was that he could no longer fight.

Now, he is being taken into the deep dark dungeon within the Nightray's castle with Vincent leading him in front. He is feeling lethargic, as always, but with no sugar to keep him going, it felt worse. He was starting to feel regretful over his strong reliance on sugar. Still, he kept his pretence on. It had become a habit, perhaps, to pretend that he was okay. The chains around his wrists and ankles are uncomfortable and heavy. He does not complain.

Vincent is a very talkative fellow. It hurts his ears just to hear his voice. He probably knows that, and hence the reason why he is constantly talking and irritating the hell out of him. Even now, he is crapping about how he is glad about being the one to carry out his sentence. He wants to, but Gilbert has insisted on letting him live, and since this is within the Nightrays who are used to doing undercover jobs, well, no one will know that he is still alive, but he will keep him alive for his brother's sake. Damn, that is a whole lot of crap. Can he keep quiet already?

"But first, we need to return Mad Hatter to Pandora."

Right, and how is he supposed to do that? A ritual, right… And after that, he would be as harmless as a normal human being. Break was not going to agree with that. It would be more like "as useless as a dead man" but he did not comment.

Mad Hatter is a strange chain. It had been locked within a chamber in Pandora. It is said to be a very difficult type of chain. It is very picky with its contractors, and even amongst its very few contractors, not many could control it. Break believed it to be all rumors, because there was no such thing. It behaved like a normal chain would have, didn't it? Or was he affected by the chain's eccentricity without realizing? No, it is probably just another normal chain. Actually, chains are not normal to begin with.

Either ways, it was really dark in here. With his eyes, he could barely see, and with this darkness, it made things even more difficult. Yet, somehow, it gets darker and darker… until he couldn't see a thing. And then, he bumped into something and almost fell…

* * *

When Gilbert told him that Xerxes Break could barely see, Vincent did not believe him. Xerxes Break, actually no, Kevin Regnard is a wonderful knight. He has shown his skills with his sword on the battlefield just days ago. Just days ago…

But standing there and watching him walk towards him… His face wearing a scowl as though in deep thought. He came a little too close, and in the next instant, he bumped into him. The very next instant, he fell.

If he had been thinking then, he would have just let him fall. It had caught him off guard, so he had naturally… instinctively… made a grab at him. He grabbed the fabric of his clothes. Break was strangely… not very heavy… so he held him there.

Out of curiosity, he moved the candle close to his eyes. Break did not blink, but jerked back when he could feel the candle's warmth near his face. There was an awkward moment of silence as they stood there like that. His face was illustrated with shock and Vincent believed his own to show the same.

"You can't see."

"… Ah."

It seems like he just noticed a while earlier. So he became completely blind just seconds ago. How strange… How queer… Of all people, in front of him… It was somehow… Unsettling…

He tightened his hold on the fabric in his hands and pulled Break forward with him, ignoring the man's calling of his name. Break was forced to move forward with bumbling steps.

Losing his sight means a couple of things… Firstly, it meant that…

_'He doesn't have much time left…'_

Gilbert had told him. He had told him, didn't he? But why does he feel so uneasy? He had seen people die before… many, many people… He had seen so many people who had been killed… but he had not seen someone passed away before… at least not yet.

He stopped, opened the cell door and dragged Break inside.

Right… He had never seen people die like that before… without being killed, without having some sort of serious illness, without being injured or having met some sort of accident. It had shaken him to realize that people could just die even so.

Gilbert knew that Break was going to die… but even so, Gilbert wanted Break to live on, as much as he can, instead of being sentenced to death. Vincent was given this responsibility, and now he was scared. He wondered how long Break was going to stay alive. If Break died, Gilbert would be sad and he did not want Gilbert to be sad. He was afraid his precious brother would be sad… but even then, when Gilbert told him about Break, he was already upset, because Gilbert knew that Break did not have much time left. It was all Break's fault that Gilbert was upset, not his! It was all his fault! All his fault!

And he… even if he wanted with all his heart… he could not prevent it…

* * *

Vincent did not answer him when he called his name. Break wondered what he was thinking. If he could see, he would at least be able to discern an annoying smirk on his face but this silence was awkward.

When Vincent finally spoke, he complained that it is a hassle because they would need to send such a huge cage – one that contained a dangerous chain, the Mad Hatter – back to the Pandora headquarters. The ideal situation would be to perform the ritual at the headquarters, but that would also mean that he might have to kill him there. People would question the need to bring him back to the Nightray mansion before killing him… for those who knew and wanted him dead that is. Also, if he died there, people at Pandora will know… and for unknown reasons, the fact that he is Kevin Regnard will most probably spread about rather quickly… While, if he was killed at the Nightray mansion, even if someone spread the rumors about Break being Kevin Regnard, it will be less likely to be taken seriously, since after all, Pandora should not be hiring murderers and illegal contractors. Moreover, they could always lie and say that Break died of a natural death instead of telling them he was a death convict and all that. No one saw him being killed or have seen his dead body, after all…

Break wondered how long the ritual lasted because he really did not know. He had fallen asleep half way through Vincent's raptures.

* * *

For Break to have fallen asleep like that, he must have been really tired, even though he did not seem so on the journey to the Nightray mansion. Perhaps it was all an act… an act that he puts on in front of everyone. An act that tells everyone that it is all right and he will be fine even though the truth is the exact opposite.

Vincent believed that it was not because Break no longer feels the need to put on such an act in front of him… It was more likely that he could no longer do it.

It was worrying… It was… disturbing…

After the ritual, Vincent laid him down on the bed, which he might add that it did not look comfortable at all. But Break did not stir. It startled him so he checked for breathing and a pulse. After getting the signal that he was still alive, Vincent heaved a sigh of relief.

Break was… very light. Vincent wonders what he eats.

Vincent pulled the covers over him. Getting a cold would only speed up his death. But when he stepped out of the cell, his mind starts to wonder. Wait! Won't putting Break in a cell like that speed up his death too?

"Ah! What should I do? What should I do!? What should I do!!?"

He paced around outside Break's cell until he came to a conclusion. He then barged into Break's cell, lifted him and stormed out of the cell. The noise had awaken Break, who realized moments after that he was being carried somewhere… but the moment he realized he was actually being carried by someone, he started to struggle.

"Quit struggling!" Vincent yelled in frustration.

* * *

"… A-ah…"

Hearing Vincent's voice startled him and he stopped struggling.

Break couldn't but help wonder why Vincent was holding him like that… like he was some fragile piece of porcelain.

"Damn it!"

"Huh? What?"

"Why must you look like a fragile piece of porcelain!?"

"Oh…"

So that's why… Really? Well, he had really very pale skin by birth and he wasn't actually very meaty… so maybe? But it was strange that Vincent was being so frustrated… so agitated… It reminded him so clearly of Gilbert. How strange… He did not think of Vincent as a caring type before. It all looked like a façade to him and probably was one that he put up in front of others. So strange…

It was suddenly very quiet. Awkwardly quiet.

Break let himself focus on the strange and rather scary sensation of being carried upstairs. They are probably leaving the dungeon. Break wondered why but did not ask. The chains on his wrists and ankles tinkled in the silence before Vincent spoke again.

"Does it hurt anywhere…?"

The question had taken him aback. Break was so surprised that he did not speak at all.

"What does it feel like to die?"

"Oh, I see…"

"Huh?" Vincent stopped in his steps. "What do you see?"

Break chuckled softly, unable to hold in the laughter. He could feel Vincent scowling at him.

"I don't know."

If he could see, he might witness Vincent arching an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know what it is like to die. I'm not dead yet."

"…"

"…"

"I see."

And then, Vincent continued to climb.

"Will it be painful?"

Break sighed.

"Probably…"

"Is it scary?"

"Most likely…"

Vincent remained silent after that.

Being carried around like that… was embarrassing… but it was also… well, it felt quite nice…

And then he drifted off to sleep…

**

* * *

**

**He's not dead yet. He's not dead yet! He's _not_ dead yet! He's NOT dead _yet_!**

**I was thinking of reviving him, but then, leaving him dead might be a better idea! If I did, he would have been revived two times over... **

**I am not dead yet either, so I don't know the details as to how one dies… so I'm making this up! Whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Eh, second chapter up! I know, I know… A talkative Vincent is kind of OOC… but I still like a talkative Vincent! I like a guilt-stricken, panicking, crybaby Vincent…**

**And by the way, I only watched the anime… So, I have no idea what goes on in the manga… not that I care… Haha.**

* * *

After a few days, Break had gotten used to his lack of sight. At first, it was scary, but it became fun after finding out that Vincent was afraid that he would die, mainly because it would upset Gilbert. Now, he spends his days annoying the hell out of Vincent.

"Vincent-kun! I'm hungry!"

"What? You just ate an hour ago!"

Break eating means that Vincent would have to feed him, since he can't see. Vincent really would ask a servant to do it, but Break insists on having Vincent feeding him, probably just to annoy him. And when Vincent refuses to feed him, Break would whine and ultimately start shouting loudly that he's dying. Vincent would ignore, at first… until he starts coughing really bad from all the shouting. After that, Vincent would freak out and comply with whatever he says.

"I want candy!"

"No! It makes your coughing worse!"

"But I want candy!"

"I said no!"

"But without candy, I'll di-"

"I don't have candy!"

"Wah! I'll die! I'm dying! I'm _dying_! _**DYING**_!"

Vincent shrieked and ran out of the room. Break laughed for a short while until he felt unwell and leaned back against the back of the bed that he was resting in most of the time nowadays. Well, except when he bothers Vincent to take him out for a walk.

While Vincent is gone, Elliot walks in. Break thinks that Elliot is rather cute. The first time he stepped into the room…

"_Is he dead?"_

The second time…

"_Is he dead yet?"_

And subsequently…

"_Did he die?"_

"_Have he died?"_

"_Is he dead yet?"_

And since Vincent was not around today, he proceeds to direct the question towards him.

"Are you dead?"

"Maybe?"

Elliot snapped at him for that, which surprised him. After which, Elliot asked for his brother.

"Where is Vincent?"

"Getting candy."

"Why?"

"Because it is not right to deprive a dying man of candy."

Elliot keeps quiet at that. Normally, he would snap at people who threaten his brothers for candy, if it actually happened… Well, it did… but Elliot does not have the heart to deprive a dying man of anything he wishes.

"Whatever."

And with that, he left the room.

* * *

Gilbert was waiting outside the Nightray mansion when someone flew out off the door and into him.

"Vincent!"

"Gilbert! I need to go… town… store… need to buy…"

Vincent seemed like he was in a hurry to go off to somewhere, so Gilbert thought he would be quick with his request. He had initially asked Elliot whom he found practicing swords outside to help him look for Vincent, but did not expect Vincent to come running out shortly after he went in.

"Umm, Vincent… this…" Gilbert took out a box of candy.

"CANDY!!!"

Vincent snatched at it and bolted back into the mansion.

Oh no! Vincent must have had the wrong idea! It was for Break, not him!

Gilbert ran after Vincent into the dark corridors of the Nightray mansion.

Elliot was stunned when he saw what looked like a Vincent-holding-a-box-of-candy-and-Gilbert-running-after-him-for-it zoomed past him. He blinked.

His vein popped.

What the hell are his brothers thinking? Doing something that looked so ridiculous in the middle of the day is going to bring shame to the family's name!

"Gilbert! Vincent!"

Elliot stormed after them.

* * *

Break was resting peacefully until he heard what sounded like a rampage coming towards his room. It was not long before his room door was pushed open and people came charging in. He heard voices. He could not see, so he could only deduce what happened from what he can hear.

Elliot was lecturing Vincent and Gilbert for running around and chasing each other for candy like little children. Break giggled softly and wished he could see that scene. It must have been hilarious.

It turned out that Vincent had ran into Gilbert, who wanted to asked Vincent to pass the box of candy to himself and had asked Elliot to look for Vincent. Vincent who was about to go to town and buy candy for Break was thus given the box of candy by Gilbert, who did not have time to explain that it was for Break and hence mistook Vincent's running away as a possibility that he had mistaken that the candy was for him, so he chased after him. After that, Elliot saw Gilbert running after Vincent who was holding a box of candy, and came running after them for such an embarrassing display.

When the truth was exposed, well, there was an awkward silence.

Vincent was on his knees, clutching his hair and sobbing. Gilbert was looking very irritated and had a hand in his dark locks. Elliot just stared in annoyance and frustration. Break could not see, but he longed to know the look on their faces.

"So…" Break started. "Where's my candy?"

"Break…" Gilbert, Vincent and Elliot called out in exasperation.

* * *

Break heard someone walked over to his bedside.

"Here."

Gilbert's voice. He was holding out something in front of him. He was not sure whether he should reach out for it… or should he tell Gilbert that he could not see… no! To do such a thing...

Gilbert waited but there was no response from Break. He was sure that it had been a long time since he had eaten sweets. And if he had asked Vincent for sweets…

Vincent was sobbing on the floor like a useless pile of goo. Gilbert could only begin to wonder what had Break done to his brother.

Anyways, if he had asked Vincent for sweets, then he must really be aching for it already.

Break finally reached out… slowly but surely… It was as though…

Gilbert gasped and pulled away suddenly. It startled Break who froze there for a moment.

Break sighed and put down his hand.

"Break…"

It was then when Vincent started wailing.

"It wasn't my fault! It wasn't my fault!"

Elliot greatly disturbed, quickly stepped out of the door and shut it behind him.

For once, Break was glad that he could not see. He did not need to see Gilbert's crestfallen face.

"Idiot. Losing my sight is something that will come sooner or later. Gilbert-kun won't blame you for something like this."

* * *

Break was surprised when a sobbing Gilbert assaulted him. Gilbert held him around his waist and cried into his lower abdomen, leaving Break feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Ugh… Gilbert-kun! Don't do that!"

Trying to get away from Gilbert only resulted in the Gilbert tightening his hold on him. Break cringed as the strange feeling spread from that one part of his body. Gilbert then proceeded to mumble about how he used to hate him, this and that, and that he really did not want him to die. This only made things worse.

In the struggle, Break managed to find his candy box, which he was able to distract himself with from the _bad_ sensation that Gilbert was giving him. Quickly, he felt around for the cover and opened it. The strong smell of sugar…

He took one of them, unwrapped it and held it in his right hand. Using his free hand, he ruffled Gilbert's seaweed head until Gilbert removed himself from his waist. Break pushed the candy towards where he thought was Gilbert's face. Then he felt a hand guiding his to a moist place, where he deposited the candy. Break smiled.

He fumbled around, looking for his candy box and unwrapped another sweet.

"Vincent-kun?"

The sobbing suddenly ceased. He could imagine the blond looking up in surprise.

"Come here."

Vincent stared curiously at Break, then at Gilbert who beckoned him over. He went over. Gilbert guided Break's hand to where his mouth is and put something in his mouth. It was sweet.

"Don't cry anymore."

"Break!" Both Vincent and Gilbert called his name.

Break sighed then declared what he wanted for lunch _and_ that he would wish for Elliot to feed him. Somehow, the pair of brothers was able to convince Elliot to feed Break… or rather, Elliot could not stand his brothers' pathetic-looking faces and was forced to do as his brothers requested. Poor Elliot!

Throughout the rest of the day, he laughed as he listened to Vincent who was telling Gilbert all that has happened. Break felt Gilbert's angry glare on him for bullying his younger brother. He wondered if the brothers would grow closer and secretly hoped that it would happen.

Gilbert was the one who fed him at night. After which, he left because he disliked the thought of having to stay over at the Nightray mansion. Elliot came over to read his favourite book to him and then goes on about his favourite character.

By the time everyone has retired to bed, Break was left alone in the room. He could not see, so he did not bother to open his eye, but he could not sleep either. He thought a lot about things that night.

And slowly, he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**Cute? Funny? How was it? OOC? Yeah, you bet! Even Break is all weird… Well, he's a dying man… and dying people may not act all the same as always, do they?**

**Yep, I'll probably kill him off in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Sigh… No reviews… You guys are so mean… Oh well, never mind, I'll just kill him and get it over with… Here goes!**

* * *

When he woke up, it was quiet. He opened his one eye and wondered if anybody was around, whether it was the day or night… since he could not see. He did not feel like getting up. In fact, the past few days, he did not even ask Vincent to take him for a walk at all. He had chest pains before, but now he lungs were burning. He writhes in pain.

"Oi! Oi, clown! You hurt somewhere?"

Ah, Alice is here. She hauls him up by the fabric at the front of his clothes, which sent him into a coughing fit. He pushes her hand away.

"Hey!"

Break let himself fall to his side as he coughs vigorously into his hand, trying to muffle the sounds. It was only the taste of metal on his tongue that told him he was coughing up blood. The liquid seeped through his fingers, and probably onto the bed sheets. Through his coughing, he could hear Alice shouting for help, which came running towards him. Strangely, it was Reim who came to him, held him until he was done coughing… and cleaned up after him. Coughing fits came more frequently nowadays.

Break was then made to lie down, wondering whether he dirtied Reim's clothes while he was coughing madly. He feels tired already and he had just awoken. Lethargy had became so normal that he would have just allowed himself to fall asleep if Alice had not called out to him then.

"Oi, clown! Don't die yet! Oz and the rest aren't here yet!"

His eyes snapped open and suddenly remembered that Alice and Reim were here.

"What time is it?" his voice was quiet and raspy.

"It's past two."

"I see…"

He had been waking up later and later as well.

The last time he had seen them was before Vincent took him away. Gilbert had come to visit, but that was weeks ago. It seemed that his current state had surprised them. Break wondered if it was so surprising. They all knew that he was not in good health from the start and the thing that had kept him going, moving and fighting… was long gone… Perhaps, he did want to keep Sharon-ojousama company a little longer, but that was not possible. He is confined to this place until he dies, separated from those that he would have wished to live for. Even if he were not confined, the state of his health was not at all favorable. Even if he were left at Sharon-ojousama's side, it would only pain her to see him suffering. Even if… Even if… Even if he wanted to live, it was no longer within his control.

He smiled at the thought of living for someone else. How strange… He had hated it when people used "for the sake of someone else" as an excuse, but this is not an excuse now, is it? As long as you don't use those words as an excuse, it really is fine, he guessed.

Can humans really live without a reason? Without someone needing them? He had been thinking about it. When Oz found out that his father had not wanted him… that he was rejected, he had become suicidal. Perhaps, he had come to realize that even if his father did not want him, there were others who needed him. If there were none, he would probably have stayed suicidal… He probably would not even be alive now. In the end, it seems that humans, like rabbits, can die from loneliness.

Break had not noticed that he had spaced out until Alice and Reim decided to talk in order to end the awkward silence. They told him about people who are going to turn up today and why they were delayed… and then about things that were keeping them busy nowadays.

Halfway through, Break's mind wandered off somewhere and was not paying attention to them anymore.

Somehow, he knew that even if he died, they would not grieve too long over him. Life has to go on and the things that needed to be done will only keep increasing… until they forgot about him… until they stop coming to his grave to offer him flowers. Thinking about all these was depressing…

"Break! Do you hurt anywhere? Do you want painkillers?" Reim's voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"… uh… no…"

"Really? You look like you were in pain…"

Break wondered what kind of dejected expression he had on his face. He would really like to be able to see the mirror and look properly at himself.

The door opened suddenly and a noisy group of people came in. And suddenly, everyone went quiet.

"Alice, did you…"

It was Oz's voice. He sounded like he was going to break into laughter.

"I told her that she shouldn't, but she wouldn't listen!" spoke Reim.

From what Break could guess, Alice probably drew something on his face. Everyone burst out laughing. Perhaps it was payback for his always trying to tease them. It felt… cold…

Dying was scary… and painful… There was fluid stuck in his chest. He could not cough and could not speak. He wanted to see the lot of them and there were things he wanted to tell them. But it seemed like he would not get the chance.

It hurt… in his chest. Whether it was because he felt sad or whether it was the fact that he was dying, Break did not know… It just hurt…

"_You have to smile."_

"_Shelly-sama…"_

"_If you believe, you can be happy."_

"_If I… believe…?"_

It was something from the distant past… back when he had just lost his eye and Shelly-sama had been looking after him…

Break ignored the pain searing through him and focused on the muscles in his cheeks and tried his best to twitch them upwards. Trying kept him distracted from the pain so he kept trying.

"Break, don't cry!"

And they laughed again.

Ah, he tried too hard and is scowling. But trying to smile and keeping himself from scowling was difficult…

At least he was not dying alone at night, when no one was around… when no one knew that he was going to die… where no one cared. There are people around him… Even though they were laughing at him… Even though they did not know that he was going to die…

No, no… he's going the wrong way…

They are people whom he cared about…. They are people who cared about him, even if they did not say it… That is what he wants to believe… That is why he did not want them to know… Meeting these people and going through thick and thin with them had been the best days of his life… It had been fun… He has nothing more to ask for… He has no regrets… He believes it, so it is not painful anymore… So it is not painful anymore…

Not painful anymore…

Not painful…

Not anymore…

And everything became a blank…

* * *

"I think that's enough, everyone. We should remove those marks on his face." Sharon spoke.

The giggles became significantly softer.

"I'll do it!" Oz came running up with a wet towel with full intention of rubbing the mess all over Break's face to make him look even sillier.

Oz climbed onto the bed and hovered over Break. Gilbert, Vincent and Reim had wanted to go on forward to stop him, but they froze. It was as though it suddenly dawn on them. There were no telltale signs, but it is as if they could sense that something was wrong. The room had gotten a whole lot quieter in an instance and Alice had caught on rather quickly. The realization hit her like a blow to the heart and froze her there as well. Oz's giggles made invisible tremors within the room as those who realized watched on.

"Give it over, Oz! I'm sure you'll only make it worse!" Oscar grabbed Oz by the back of his collar and snatched the towel away from him.

"Hey!" Oz continued to giggle.

Oscar realized it when he held Break's face still by the chin. It had caught him surprise and he did not know how to react. So he thought he would clean up his face first. His mind went completely blank during the process. When he was done, he backed away from the bed until he felt the wall behind him and dropped the towel onto the floor.

That had surprised Oz, who immediately looked around and wondered why was everyone so quiet suddenly. Sharon looked like she was in shock as she stumbled towards the bed.

"Break…" She spoke softly, nudging his arm.

And it dawned on Oz what had just happened.

"Break! Break! _Break_!"

And then she screamed.

* * *

Elliot wondered why his feet had brought him to the room where Xerxes Break was resting today. Perhaps he knew that something bad was going to happen. Perhaps…

When his feet landed him outside the room, he sighed and pushed open the door slightly. His entrance was met with a startling scream. He stood there frozen when he realized what had happened.

When he recovered, he looked around the room and saw the heartrending looks on everyone's faces. He wanted to ask that very same question he would ask every single time he came to this room… But he did not dare to even speak as he looked upon the scene before him.

"Why!? Why, Xerxes-nii!? I haven't spoken to you yet! I still have things I wanted to tell you! Why…? _XERXES-NII_!"

He was smiling.

It looked as though…

As though he was just asleep.

* * *

**HAHA! He's dead now! Now it's out of my system, so I can go on with my life… Muahaha…**


End file.
